The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the commissioning and decommissioning of devices, and more specifically, to the commissioning and decommissioning of field devices.
Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of computer instructions in various types of field devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. For example, a field device may be incorporated into a control system operationally coupled to the control system by a commissioning process. Likewise, the field device may be operationally decoupled from the control system by a decommissioning process. However, the field devices may include devices made by different manufacturers, and may have different operational capabilities and programming Accordingly, commissioning and/or decommissioning the multiple devices may be complex and time consuming